


New Delivery

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [67]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Birth, Fluff, New Baby, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 67 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Monty and Octavia with the prompt: you didn't have to ask





	New Delivery

“I’m here! I’m here!” Monty calls out, running down the halls of the hospital. His heart is racing as he wonders if he had missed it. He had promised to be there for the whole thing but here he was maybe showing up late to the party.

“Monty you don’t have to yell we’ve got this.” Harper promises with a smile, watching as Monty runs down the hall towards the room.

Monty stops in the doorway looking in at Harper and Octavia. Octavia is sitting in the bed with a tiny pink bundle in her arms. His face falls as he makes his way into the room. “I missed it- I promised that I would be there but I missed it.”

“No one could have guessed it. I brought Octavia in as soon as we realized. It was a quick birth she nearly gave birth in the car.” Harper explains with a chuckle.

“Yeah this little girl just couldn’t wait to make her grand entrance.” Octavia explains with a smile, kissing her daughter's forehead.

“I think she got that from Jasper.” Monty tells her as he makes his way over to the three of them. He sits down on the edge of the bed looking down at her.

“She got it from both of us I’m afraid- she was doomed to be stubborn from the start.” Octavia tells him, resting her head against Monty’s arm as tears start to fall.

Monty sighs moving some hair out of Octavia’s face. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here and I’m sorry he couldn’t be here either. He would have really wanted to be there.”

Harper knows what’s happening and smiles. “I’m gonna go see what the food situation is. Coaching someone through birth really gets you hungry.” She makes her way out of the room.

Octavia watches as Harper leaves before she looks back to Monty. “Do you think he would have made a good dad?”

It was hard to think of sometimes, all of the what ifs. His best friend had died suddenly not even knowing that he was going to be a father. Monty wished that Jasper could have known, could have survived to meet his daughter. His parents would be in the babies life but it wasn’t the same as Jasper getting to know his daughter.

“I think if it had been with anyone else he would have been a horrible father. With you though- I’m sure he would have done a great job. He would have loved her so much.” Monty tells her. He looks to the little girl. “We’re all gonna give her lots of love though she is going to be so loved it’s borderline smothering.”

Octavia laughs, “Only if it’s borderline though- we have to have standards here.”

“Oh yeah of course we don’t want to get too crazy.” Monty tells her. He knows he’s staring but he just can’t help it something about this was too amazing that he couldn’t help but stare. “Can I-”

Before Monty can finish his sentence though Octavia was putting the baby in his arms. “You didn’t have to ask- you are her godfather after all.”

Monty smiles as he moves to hold the little girl close. She has Jasper’s nose and Octavia’s eyes along with her coloring. “You are beautiful you know that right? You are beautiful and your dad loves you so much. You might not get to meet him but I promise he loves you so much.”

He leans over and presses a kiss to Octavia’s temple. “He loves you too- loved you from the moment he met you.” 

“Oh- I’m sorry to interrupt.” A nurse says, lowering her head a bit so she isn’t looking.

“No it’s fine is everything okay?” Octavia asks.

“A couple just came in they said that they are family.” The nurse says.

“Must be Jasper’s parents. I’ll go get them- give you two a minute alone.” Monty tells her. He moves to give the little girl to Octavia before getting up to go find them.

“Hey Monty.” Octavia calls out.

Monty stops in his tracks turning to look back at Octavia. “Yeah?”

“Thanks for everything.” She tells him with a smile. 

“Hey no problem I’d do anything for you two.” Monty tells her, smiling before heading to find Jasper’s parents.


End file.
